Question: $\dfrac{5}{2} - \dfrac{7}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 6}{2 \times 6}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{30}{12}} - {\dfrac{7}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{30} - {7}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{23}{12}$